If only they knew
by JustBoy-92
Summary: Edward Masen, the Sire of a small coven of Vampires in Forks meets Jasper Cullen, the town victim. Jasper gets his own guardian angel. Of course everything doesn't work out as planned. AU. Human Jasper. Human Drinking Edward. Eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1

Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_My Heart._**

* * *

**EPOV**

Stepping into the large hallway I quickly took in my surroundings and found out who was home. Rosalie was in the lounge, a glass of A+ by her side, Emmett was in the games room, tapping away rapidly on the controller for his games console and Bella was out the back cuddling up with her mutt. My god he really did stink. I don't know why I insisted on bringing him here every single day! I don't think we are ever going to get the smell out of the house and I know for a fact Rosalie can't stand the sight or smell of him. She'd happily rip his head of in a second. In fact she imagines herself doing just that whenever he is in close vicinity to her. Not that I blame her. He is so … clingy. Following Bella around like a little lost puppy, making cute little eyes at her all the time. Bleugh.

Walking casually into see Rosalie I took a deep, calming breath, trying to block out the thoughts coming from everyone. God it can be so irritating at times, knowing exactly what their thinking, most of the stuff I don't even have a right to see in the first place. I don't need to know about Rosalie and Emmett's sex life, I don't care what position Bella and Jacob done it in last night, and I don't care how Emmett is going to put a fist through the Television if he doesn't get the score he needs! They might think they are the ones who need privacy but can't they take into consideration my head? I have no peace – well apart from Bella but she won't block out the rest of them for me. Bitch. I'm surprised she doesn't block out the pup's thoughts from me though, she knows how much he hates I can read what's going on his sick little mind.

As soon as I was in the room Rosalie was before me, leaning in closely taking in a large inhalation of air. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, letting out a soft moan like she was in the the throws of pleasure.

"Well well Edward. Weren't you a lucky boy last night? What was his name this time?"

Taking a final sniff around me she walked back to the large two seater by the far wall, her glass laying forgotten on the small wooden table beside it.

"He smells delicious. Any left to share?"

Sighing I sped over to the window seat and let myself fall into it. "His name was Mike and trust me. He was delicious. And frankly I don't feel like sharing him. You know how I am with my toys. I don't like other people playing with them." Running an alabaster hand through my frantic bronze hair and winked teasingly at her.

I let out another deep sigh, enjoying the memory of the night before. Mike Newton, my latest conquest. He was all too simple. A simple glance in a bar, a small smile and some sultry eyes. He was like putty in my hands after that. Over the next half an hour a few soft touches, an 'accidental' brush against him and a slow lick of my lips and he's ready to go. Of course I take him to his place. I can't have Rosalie trying to steal him. I toss him onto his bed, kiss and play around for a while. Whilst I trail soft kisses across his neck I sink my teeth in. savouring the warm, viscous liquid which slides easily down my throat, cooling the intense burning which had been growing. I pull away when he passes out, a gentle suck to pull the venom out of him and a soft lick on the wound which heals it up in almost no time at all. By the morning he will probably not even remember what happened. I remember his scent, determined to get a few more uses out of him. He was just to delicious to pass up. His blood was almost exotic, it had a sharp taste to it which lingered, leaving you wanting more and more. People say blood is 'coppery' but for us it isn't. Each person tastes different. Some are mundane, some are enticing, some have a wooden taste to them and some are almost spicy.

Rosalie coughs loudly pulling me out of my day dream and back to the cold harsh reality that is life. "Edward we really need to talk." Her tone is not happy and I already know what she is going to say.

"The mutt is really starting to irritate me. Why do you persist in letting Bella bring him here? If you won't stop her seeing him then why don't you make her go to his? I can't stand the smell he leaves!"

Here we go again. "Look Rosalie. We've been through this." I make no effort to keep the anger from my voice. "One. Bella is happy. We may not like him but she is happy with him so I won't stop her seeing him. Two. She can't go to his because a, the dogs won't let her there and b, I'm not risking her going and losing control whilst around all the humans and pups. I've worked hard to make sure we get to stay here without suspicion. I am not letting this town go just because Bella couldn't control herself. So unless you want to chaperone her there and back each day, the dog comes here." I glared at her and I saw her shrink back a little from my stare. She knows not to question me when I get like this. I may be her maker but she knows I won't hesitate to rip and arm off if she steps out of line. They all do, and they all respect me.

She huffs loudly and jumps up from her seat. "Fine! Well I'm going out and I don't know when I'll be back so don't even bother asking. If Em wants me, tell him I'm on my cell." And with that she was gone. I lean back into my seat and let the soft cushions drag me in, pulling me into a soft embrace. She's hard work Rosalie. Very temperamental. One minute she loves you the next she will rip your head off. They are all hard work, only for different reasons though. Emmett was my first, just seeing his soft bouncy curls which seemed so boyish and contrasting with his bulky frame which looked solid – even as a human – made me want him. Up until him I hadn't even considered becoming a sire. I didn't think I wanted the responsibility but I just knew when I seen Emmett that I had to have him. It was the early 1900's though and men loving men was frowned upon so I knew I couldn't have him the way I really wanted. So I made do with the next best thing. I became his friend, got him to trust me, then told him what I was. I didn't even need to ask if he wanted me to turn him. He came to me. He was getting sick of his father telling him what to do and organising his wedding to the local 'it' girl who just happened to be a complete skank. He's very … boisterous. He's my best friend, my second in command but sometimes he can be so stupid. He acts first, thinks later and I've lost count on the amount of his messes I've cleaned up. I knew from the off he didn't want me as more than a friend so my next task became to find him a suitable mate.

Then I found Rosalie. With her long blonde hair and curves in all the right places she was stunning. Men's mouths would drop as she passed and she knew that she was desired by any man who laid eyes on her. I knew Emmett would love her so I followed her the first time I seen her. She lived in a large estate just on the outskirts of the town we were in at the time. Her father was a banker and she didn't want for anything. I got to know her father and of course he decided that I would be the one to marry Rosalie. She was not happy at that. By that time my plan had already clicked into place and she had fallen for Emmett, hook line and sinker. Of course her father didn't know that. So I made her an offer she couldn't refuse. She could get away, be with Emmett and never need to worry about her father. Yes she was worried about what would happen to all her material goods but I had more money than even her father. I think that's what sealed the deal for her. So I bit her in her room and let the transformation start, her father thought she was dying so I – playing the grieving fiancé - volunteered to take her to the local hospital. The hospital never heard from us and we never seen her family again.

Then there was Bella. She was on odd one. She's the newest to our little group. Only being turned twenty years ago. She wanted me from the start but of course I didn't want her. She was lacking in certain … areas. But the real reason I turned her was that I couldn't hear her thoughts. She was like a blank slate. No matter how hard I tried, how much I concentrated, I just couldn't seem to break through into her head. So I turned her. Simple as that. I thought maybe that if turned her I would get rid of whatever protection she had. Of course I was wrong. That just made it stronger. She learned fairly quickly that she could shield others apart from herself.

We came to this town – Forks, Washington – a year ago. I had been scoping the town out for about two years before we came here, keeping it blocked from any of our kind who happened to come across it, making sure it was safe. I didn't want any suspicion when we got here, I had a feeling we were going to like it here.

Of course what I wasn't counting on was the pack of dogs. A flea ridden pack of Shapeshifters who lived on the local Indian reservation who seen it as their 'duty' to look after La Push and Forks. We came to an unstable truce, we wouldn't kill in Forks and wouldn't even feed in La Push. It seemed to work for them. I wasn't happy with the 'no-kill' clause but I liked this quaint little town too much. And them Bella met Jacob and they fell for each other. Jacob, the pack 'beta' and Bella, the unstable and bloodthirsty vampire. The dogs weren't happy, and neither were we, but Bella deserved a mate. And I suppose Jacob does aswell. I was oh so tempted to just exterminate them like the pests they are when we first came here and heard of them but this was there town after all. We would just be visiting. It would hopefully be a long visit but a visit non-the-less.

'Eddie! Good night last night I take it man?' Emmett said loudly, bounding into the lounge. For a big lump of muscle and sheer brute strength he could move surprisingly swiftly, even before his change. Him and Rose looked good together. He looked every inch the professional football player with his slick clothes and muscular build whilst she filled the role of glamorous girlfriend perfectly with her always perfect blonde hair, her dazzling good looks and a body which looked like she should have been on the front of a glossy magazine.

Ever since we had came here we had become somewhat local celebrities. The four beautiful who had recently acquired the big house on the outskirts of town. The one with the massive plot of land and complete glass wall at the back with the dainty little cottage down past the stream. And of course we had become hit's with the locals who think they actually stand a chance with any of us. Emmett and Rosalie aren't the only stunning ones. It comes as standard with the transformation. I'm about six foot-ish, with messy bronze hair which seemed untameable and a swimmers build. Toned but not cut like Emmett's. I normally wear black or dark red which contrasts with my pale skin, making me stand out even more. Bella is smaller than me, somewhere in the middle between five foot and six foot. She has long brown hair which falls to about her shoulders and although she never pays particular attention to it, it always seems to sit perfectly. She tries to blend in more but fails miserably.

Looking up at Emmett I grin widely, showing white teeth with seem to reflect the light in the spacious room. "Great night Em. Great night."

* * *

**JPOV**

'Jasper honey, can you come down stairs just now. Carlisle and I need to speak with you.' Esme's soft voice carried up to my room. I could hear the worry and nerves in her tone and I knew that once again I was going to get another pep talk about how I wasn't doing well enough at school, about how I was a smart boy when I put my mind to it, about how I could achieve whatever I wanted as long as I put in the effort. I got these about once a month but they just didn't seem to do any good. Of course they didn't know the reasons why I acted up, why I hated school, why I cut classes as much as possible. And even if they did know I doubt they would believe. Because perfect little Alice is involved. Their real daughter. Unlike me, the adopted freak they felt sorry for so decided to take me in away from my real parents.

I was born Jasper Whitlock to Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. Peter was a welder in Texas whilst Charlotte was a stay at home Mom. If you could call her that. It's fair to say that they weren't the greatest of parents. It wasn't anything that was there fault, it wasn't like they abused me or anything or were addicted to drugs or drink, they just weren't very fit parents. Their relationship was temperamental to say the least, they would split up at least once a week after a blazing row in which countless things got smashed or broken. I lived with them up until I was eight in an average sized house. It wasn't a shack but it wasn't a mansion either. A couple of week's after my seventh Peter was in an accident at work which, sadly he didn't make it out of. I still don't know the exact details but I got the idea that there was a fault in the structure of factory where he worked. One day he was in the wrong place in the wrong time and the ceiling just fell. I was upset at the time of course but I was always young for my age, I couldn't get my head round it at first. I thought that him and Charlotte had just had another argument and that he would be back soon enough. No matter how much I was told he wasn't coming back I just didn't believe them. Well that was until the funeral. I broke down then, just seeing the casket getting lowered into the ground was too much for a seven year old boy to process. I broke down in my mothers arms. She hadn't been the best mother but she was there when I needed her. The month that followed she was the perfect parent.

Of course I didn't know what was happening behind closed doors. I didn't know that she was going into her room each night and the depression was getting to much for her. How could I? I was an innocent seven year old who had just lost his father. I didn't know that people could even cut themselves deliberately. Until a friend came to visit and I told her to just go into the bedroom to meet her. Charlotte had said that she was going in for a shower and when I showed her friend in the water had stopped running so I thought she was out.

Then I was being bundled into my room whilst an ambulance pulled up and the paramedics were working on her. When she woke up, she was in hospital about to get sectioned for Mental Health Problems and I was put into the system. I seen her a few times but she decided that the best place for me would have been with parents who knew what they were doing, who would treat me right. She didn't see herself as being able to do that. I still get birthday and Christmas cards from her but she hasn't been well since Peter's passing. She barely eats, barely sleeps and barely talks. I try to visit her as much as I can, she is still my mother after all and she may not have one awards for it but I know she did love me, and I'm sure she still does. She just can't get out of the depression she is in.

Trudging downstairs I walk into the lounge to see Carlisle and Esme sitting poker straight on their large chocolate brown three seater. Their holding hands, like they are passing their support from one to another.

"Sup?" I mumble as I sit infront of them. Keeping my gaze to the ground, a few strands of my honey curls passing infront of my face. Not that I need to ask. I know what's coming next. _'Jasper we've had a call from the school. You have been cutting class again'. _And right on queue Carlisle speaks.

'Jasper we've had a call from the school. You have been cutting class again.' It's not a question. He already knows I've been doing. And there is no point in me denying it.

'Yes.' I answer back simply, not looking at them, I can't bring myself to see the disappointment in their faces.

'Why do you do it Jasper?' Esme asks, her voice thick with concern and worry. I don't answer coherently, just mumble. What can I say? I cut class because I can't stand the place and there is people there who make my life a living hell. Yeah like that would work. I mean what seventeen year old still gets bullied? They would just laugh at me. And not only do I get bullied, some of them are girls no less. Yeah I'm sure the Cullen's would just love that.

'Come on Jasper, you can talk to us. You know you can.' Carlisle says quietly, trying to encourage me into speaking. It's not going to work. We've danced this dance before and I still haven't told them. I don't intend to now.

I stand up quickly and thrust my hands into my pockets. 'Look I'm sorry. It won't happen again.' I mumble before heading up to my room again. I hear them bustling about downstairs as I doodle on my sketch pad. I hate lying to them. They have been so good to me but I just can't bare to see the look on their faces when I tell them. I may not act like it but this house, those two people, they are the closest thing I have had to home, I can't risk losing it all by telling them. They would obviously pick her over me so I'll just keep it to myself. I only have a few months left before I'm supposed to graduate anyway. Which I probably will even though I don't attend classes all too often.

The Cullen's give me a pretty good allowance so I used that to buy the books that I'd normally have in class and have been studying from home, I may be a freak but I'm a freak with a brain in his head and I intend to use it. No matter what the pixie says.

* * *

**So this is my first foray into the Twilight Fandom but from what I've read you all seem like a supportive bunch so how about a couple of reviews? It would be greatly appreciated! **  
**I can't believe I am actually making Alice an antagonist in this! I love that girl but for some reason I just had to do it! I don't know what came over me when I got the inspiration to write this! **  
**I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm thinking of maybe updating this weekly or twice weekly depending on the length of the chapters. I hope they are all similar to this but they may be longer or they may be shorter depending on how inspired I feel. Once again thanks for reading and please leave some reviews! I'll try and reply to all of them. :)  
Tysm.  
GN**

**oh and if anyone wants to Beta this then just gimme a PM :) tysm.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favourites for Chapter one :). I know I'm messing around with the characters a hell of a lot and some – if not all – are a OOC but please just stick with it :)

Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

If only they knew.

**JPOV**

I sat on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chin and my arms wrapped around myself, holding myself in a tight ball, thinking about what Carlisle and Esme must have been thinking. They had done so much for me, yet to them it must seem like I don't give a damn about it. I wish I could tell them what was really going on, how I really felt, but I just don't think they would take accept it. Surely they must regret taking me in. they had adopted me thinking I would grow up to be a happy, cheery teenager but what they had taken home was someone who would grow to be sullen, moody and with a permanent scowl.

Looking in the mirror which sat opposite my bed I took in my appearance. I was tall, about 6'3" with a fair bit of muscle on me but I wasn't built. I didn't work out or put any effort into my body but it just kind of came naturally. I had honey blonde curls which fell to just below my chin and my eyes were a steely grey colour. It was my eyes I like most about me, the way the colour reflected the light and almost seemed like my irises themselves were metal. I had a smattering of freckles across my cheeks and nose but these all but faded into my skin, you would need to be nose to nose to see them. I had taken my looks from my father, apart from he was a hell of a lot bulkier than I was.

Sighing I heard Alice pretty much skip up the stairs. The floorboard creaked as she landed on the top landing. I lowered my head and kept my eyes gaze on the cream coloured covers of my double bed. The door creaked open and I seen the familiar shock of black hair stick itself into my room. She all but danced over to my current sitting place, a cold smirk on her face as she looked me up and down.

'Hey Jazz! How are you?' She asked, her voice warm and cheery, if you didn't see her lips move then you wouldn't believe she would have spoken considering how much the tone of voice contrasted with the dirty looks I was getting. As much as I hated the girl, I had to admit, she was smart. I knew and I'm certain she knew, that Esme and Carlisle would be listening and she couldn't afford them to find out just how much she tormented me.

'Hi. And don't call me that.' I mumbled, desperate for her to just leave. God I'm pathetic. A seventeen year old boy who gets tormented by a girl who is barely up to my shoulder! It wasn't what she would do to me physically. I knew she couldn't hurt me physically. All I'd need to do was put place one of my long arms onto her head and she wouldn't be able to get near me but the girl had a way with words which would cut the strongest person down. Her tongue and her insults were razor sharp.

When I first came to the Cullen's me and Alice had been good. We were really close and Esme and Carlisle must have thought they had struck gold. She was a bouncy little girl with jet black hair and probing green eyes and I was the honey blonde with dimples and we were very rarely apart from each other. We'd sit for hours watching cartoons and playing games with each other. We went through the end of Elementary school and the full of Middle school together as friends,not just friends, best friends.

Then when we got to high school it all changed. It changed drastically. For the first month or so we still hung around as normal, of course we were making out own friends but we were still close. And then she got to know Jessica Stanley. And everything went down hill from there. Jessica was one of those girls that think they deserve the world but do nothing to get it. They want everything to just fall at there feet and no one ever said no to her. It wasn't a word in her vocabulary. Well until she met me. Alice introduced us and at first we got on OK. Then she decided that she wanted to date me.

It was a Friday after school and I was waiting for Alice to come out when I heard them giggling from behind me. I looked round and there was Jessica standing there with her hands behind her back, a small smile on her face and puppy dog eyes. With her long brown hair and grey eyes a few shades darker than my own she was farely attractive and I'm sure most of the Freshmans were crushing on her. I knew what was coming, Alice had mentioned that she was interested in me but I just didn't feel the same way about her. Yeah she was an all right person – a little bitchy but not really bad – but I just was not interested cause it was around this time that I realised that I just didn't feel the same way about girls that most boys my age seemed to. All my classmates were talking about breasts, bottoms and all the other usual stuff which attracted men to them but for me they just didn't hold my attention. I could appreciate a pretty girl but I wasn't attracted to them. So yeah you guessed it. It was around this age that I realised I was gay.

Now when Jessica asked me out I was hardly going to tell her. I was still getting my own head around it and I could just imagine the girls reaction if I told her the truth. So I just mumbled something about not wanting to date anyone and scuttled off away from her. Her face was like thunder. Her lips had tightened from the small smile to a thin line as she drew her lips together. Her eyebrows furrowed and she folded her arms across her chest. I could feel her glare burning into me as I left and I heard her say to Alice something along the lines of 'He did not just do that.' I looked round with what I hoped was an apologetic smile on my face and saw Alice glaring at me, mimicing Jessica. The last thing I heard before I got away from them was a cold and harsh, resounding 'Freak!' echoing around the parking lot and an icy laugh coming from Alice.

The next day it was spread around the school how my momma was 'in a freak house' and how my father had killed himself to get away from us. I knew who had started them and went straight to Alice planning to confront her. She was standing by her locker with her group of girls who just glared at me as I went towards them. When I asked them why they had done it they had just laughed and made a promise that it was going to get a hell of a lot worse. I went home that night and cried most of it. I couldn't get my head round why Alice had done it. She was like a sister to me, I loved her, yet here she was picking a girl with very few redeeming qualities over me and as if that wasn't bad enough she was twisting my past to suit herself and spreading it around like she had some kind of right to tell people. Treating me like I was some kind of public property. I knew I couldn't tell Carlisle, Alice was a daddy's girl through and through and I didn't have a hope in hell of him believing me. So when they asked what was wrong I just told them that I missed my parents. I saw Alice smirk behind them as they stood in my doorway asking if I was ok. Of course as soon as their back was turned she was glaring at me. 'Rejecting Jess was the biggest mistake of your miserable life, Whitlock.'

And she was right. Ever since then the verbal abuse had gotten a hell of a lot worse. Not only were my parents slandered and pulled through the dirt but vicious rumours were started about me. About how I cut myself, about how I had to top myself in the school locker room, how one of the guys on the football team had seen me sitting in the locker room sobbing, about how I was addicted to pain meds. Anything you could think of, it was spread about me in school. Obviously none of it was true but no matter how many times I denied it and told them it wasn't true, they just didn't believe me. That's high school for you. No matter what you say, the rumours always win. And I knew Alice was spreading them. Or at least giving them ammunition so that others could spread them. Of course it could never be traced back to her because she was part of the 'in-crowd' now. Her and her posse of girls, even though only Freshman had some level of power in that school. No one would question them, no one would accuse them. If you did then you would probably be the next victim of the rumour mill.

And I was getting fed up with it. Me and her really needed to talk. So I decided now was going to be the time to do it. I slid of my bed, startling her a little and crossed to my bedroom door. I closed it quietly and clicked the lock into place. I must admit, I was enjoying the slight look of fear that crossed her face when I done this. I had never stood up to her before, no one had.

'Alice, we need to talk.' I said, a fake confidence which I didn't know where it had came from spilling into my voice. She looked startled but the look was instantly replaced by her customary smirk she wore around me.

'What could you possibly want to say to me Whitlock?' she sneered, her voice laced with poison. I answered with a look I hope could only be described as deadly.

'I have a lot of things I want to say to you, Cullen. Most of which aren't very pleasant. I just really want to ask you a question. That's all.' I replied quietly. My sudden burst of courage had left me almost as soon as it came.

'Well, ask away. I'm not saying I'll answer but ask anyway.' She laughed, her voice sounded positively Arctic. Never a good sign.

'Well mainly I want to know why you do it? Yeah I didn't go out with your friend. Big deal?' I asked, anger slowly seeping through into my voice. There must have been another reason for her spreading all that shit about me. No one would be so over-the-top to think this was all over a stupid girl who I rejected 4 years ago.

She took a moment to answer and I took the time to take in her appearance. She was short, like just below 5' with short black hair which spiked out at odd angles around her small face. She had a tiny frame which looked like a breeze could blow over. Her eyes were a deep foresty green, just like Esme's. She was wearing a band tee with a pair of white skinnies and pink baseball shoes.

'Well Jasper.' She replied, shocking me out of my thinkings. 'The real reason I do it? It's really quite simple. It's because I can.' and with that she grinned at me and almost skipped to the door, unlocked it and pretty much danced to her bedroom.

I jumped over to the door and slammed it shut, causing a loud bang to echo through the large house, I heard the bitch giggle.

* * *

**EPOV**

Rosalie came back later that night, nearing the early hours of the morning. Her face was still as sour as when she had left and the frown seemed to be carved onto her pretty face. Even like this the woman was still breathtakingly beautiful. Almost as soon as she was in the door, Emmett was glaring down at her.

'Where the hell were you Rosie?' He fumed. He had been trying to call her for hours, leaving countless messages on her answer phone. She hadn't replied to one of them. I just sat in an over stuffed armchair listening as Emmett fumed and raged at her about her lack of contact.

And my god the man was an idiot. If he wasn't so pissed of with her he would have been able to tell that she was stinking of someone, some human, who wasn't him. Lucky for him though he didn't have to get the images of what exactly she had done with him, and then to him, replayed in his head. Unlike I did, and honestly it wasn't a pretty slide show. Yeah Rose was attractive but she's like my sister, I don't want to see my sister making out – among many, many other things – with another guy.

And then she flipped. Her voice was low and her tone deadly. She really wasn't happy.

'Look Emmett. You aren't my bloody keeper. If I want to stay out all day I can. You have no control over what I do. So do me a favour, shut the hell up!'.

'What the hell Rose? I'm your bloody husband for crying out loud! What then fuck is the matter with you? And it seems not don't I have control over what you do, as well as _who _you do.' He spat out, his voice laced with pure venom. The boy had more brains that I gave him credit for it seems.

She didn't say anything, just glared at him. Her face was blank, impassive. Her ice-queen mask. A mask I had never seen her use with Emmett before.

'Cat got your tongue Rosalie?' He sneered, his arms folded over his chest, glaring down at her. I wasn't to worried about this, it wasn't the first argument they had had, and I was certain it wouldn't be the last either. To say that their relationship was fiery was a hell of an understatement.

Once again she didn't say anything, just walked through to the kitchen, her head held high. She knew was beaten here, she couldn't lie and she knew Emmett had every right to be pissed off. She had cheated on him after all. Emmett gave one last glance which followed her through to the kitchen, turned on his heel and storm out the front door with an exasperated sigh.

I made to go through to talk to Rosalie when Bella was infront of me, her hand on my chest.

'Don't worry Ed. I think I can deal with this' she mumbled and was gone. Once again I found myself alone in the main room of the house, the sun filling in through the large glass window, the mounted television on a programme no one was actually watching and the sound turned to almost mute. I sat myself in my favourite, over stuffed armchair and let my hearing drift to what Bella was saying to Rose.

'What do you want Bella?' Rose snapped, her tone cold and icy.

'Just wanna talk to you Rose.' Bella replied, her voice full of warmth and kindness.

'And why would you want to do that? We hate each other.' Rose sneered at her. I heard Bella scoff and a slight movement.

'I don't hate you Rose. I just don't like you. It's nothing personal. However I do like Emmett. He's like a brother to me and over the past few weeks you've been playing baseball with his feelings. So whether you like it or not Rose you're gonna listen to what I say.' Bella replied. I straightened up a little with interest. I had never heard Bella like this before. Yeah she could be angry and she could look after herself but I'd never heard her sound so intimidating. And she was right. For the past few weeks - well since Jake started to hang around more often – Rose had been treating Emmett more like a friend than her husband. Going out every other night, coming back smelling of some other man, not giving a damn what Emmett said to her.

'What business is it to you Bella? You have your Mutt to keep you occupied.' Rose snapped.

'Like I said. Em is like a brother to me. And don't bring Jake into this. And anyone with half a brain can realise that you only started acting like this since Jake started coming around more often. So Rose? What the hell is wrong with you? Emmett treats you like a fucking princess and yet here you are treating him like a bit of dirt. He's a nice guy that would give you the sun, moon and stars if you asked for it and yet here you are not giving a damn and sleeping with god only knows what. He doesn't need that shit Rose. So get your fucking act together and act like the wife he deserves."

I couldn't listen anymore after that point. I knew it was going to get nasty. Rosalie hated being wrong and getting it pointed out to her and I'd be lucky if the house was still standing by the time I got back because that was one major pulldown Bella gave her. I must admit, I'm proud of Bella for it. She's normally so meek and gentle. Emmett went as far to say that at one point she was 'too tame' to be a vampire and really he had a point. She couldn't kill with the ease we could, couldn't feed the way we could. She'd heard the rumours about the 'vegetarian vampires' and although I couldn't read her mind, the way her face lit up when Kate told us just emphasised to me that she's going to try out the new diet. Hopefully we don't lose her though.

I stood up quickly and walked out to the hallway, the sounds of the woman's voices carrying out to me. I lifted my leather jacket from its hook on the wall and slung it over my shoulder, heading out the the large garage we had. Throwing up the metal door with ease my eyes took in the most glorious sight in the world. An MV-Augusta F4CC motorcycle. With its sleek black paint job, smooth leather seat and large price tag it was an excellent piece of art. The feeling of roaring down the road, the wind buffeting behind you, slipping in between vehicles and other road users was exhilarating. Almost as good as the feeling that comes just after feeding, or the worlds best orgasm.

Circling the bike I let my hand fall and caress the cool metal of the bike, my hand running over it like it was a lover I hadn't seen in decades. Soft, gently, savouring the moment.

Throwing my leg over I sat in the seat and started up the engine. Feeling the smooth vibrations and hearing the soft purr of the engines. I speed out the long gravel driveway of our house. A large white stone building hidden away among the trees just near the woods on the outskirts of Forks. The story we spread around town was that Emmett and Rose were my big brother and his wife and that we moved here with Bella, our cousin, after the tragic death of both sets of parents in a tragic boating accident. The bodies were never found. Technically I should be in school cause we spread that I was 17 incase we decided we wanted to stay a while longer. Although the way Rose is acting I don't think we will be. Shame. I really like it here. Its very … tranquil.

Not really watching the road I speed through the quiet roads, not really taking in my surroundings. Turning a corner I see the small collection of dull grey huts that make up Forks High School. It's boring, miserable and seems to sit under a constant dark cloud. I slow down as I drive past, the sounds of all the teenagers with there raging hormones striking my ears and there thoughts attacking my head.

Most of them are gossiping. About the same thing by the sounds of things. Something about a boy getting caught trying it on with his adopted uncle. Teenagers can be so fickle and naïve at times. I take in everyone's appearance quickly. It's all pretty non-descript but a few people stand out. Mainly a small girl sitting at a bench surrounded by a posse of other girls, giggling and chuckling. She has short spiky hair and a petite frame. A malicious grin spreads across her face as she whispers into the ear of another girl. This one had long brown hair and curves that most boys would love to get a hold of.

I head off away from the school, the image of the malicious grin still playing through my head when I drive past something that almost makes my heart start beating again. Walking towards the school is one of the most glorious boys I'd ever seen.

He must be about seventeen, tall with long-ish and very wave honey hair. His eyes are a steely gray-blue and his body although thin seems to have a fair bit of muscle on it. Of course this is hidden by the baggy clothes he is wearing over the body. He's looking at the ground and his shoulders are slumped.

I made my mind up there and then. I had – no I needed to – have him. His body screamed out to me, trying to draw me closer.

Hearing me approach he looks up and I lock eyes with him. A small smile fleets across his face and I pick up on his thoughts.

_'he really should wear a helmet. Wouldn't wanna harm that gorgeous face of his.'_

Yipp. It's definitely time to go back to school.

* * *

Eugh... Sorry about the time but I just couldn't get my head into writing Edward for some reason. Jasper's section seemed to just flow but Edwards needed a hell of a lot of effort.  
And I cannot believe I have made Alice such a bitch. Sorry Alice :(.  
Hope you enjoyed it anyway and if you did why not let me know in the reviews? ^.^  
oh and I'm still looking for a Beta so there may be a few mistakes, i tried to catch most of them but i hate re-reading my own stuff. :(

I hopefully won't take aslong for my next update! :)

Thanks.

GN.


	3. Authors Note

**Author's Note.**

**Y'all hate me probably? Am I right? Yeah thought so. **

**Now just so you know this isn't going to be an actual update of this story but just an authors note. Sorry for the false hope. If I even have any readers that is... hmm.**

**So yeah. Been a while since I updated hasn't it? I'll be honest, I can't pinpoint one singular reason for it. More a collection of a lot of things. Like starting uni (:D), part-time job hunting (:\) and then just a complete lack of inspiration. Honestly I think my muse has abandoned me. **

**So you probably want me to get to the point of this so I'll just spit it out. I'm putting all of my multi-chapter stories on indefinite hiatus. I lack the motivation to finish a multi-chapter and I know how much I hate it when authors start a story but never update it so I'm stopping writing these stories cause I don't think it's fair on any readers that I may or may not have. **

**So … please don't hate me? **

**I really am really sorry. If anyone feels like taking up any of my stories that I've started then feel free. Just Pm telling me you're going to do it and I'll take it down! They desere to be finished even if I can't finish them myself! **

**Pretty much until I can get motivated to write a multi chapter again I think I'm going to focus on just writing one-shots. So check back for them?**

**Sorry again! **

**GN. **

**Ps. I have a twitter :) Gingerninja_92 Stalk me! :) **

**and a LJ (Which really needs updating) – gingerninja_92.**


End file.
